


Драбблы в честь дня Святого Валентина

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С днем святого Валентина нас всех!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы в честь дня Святого Валентина

_ТР/ГП. флафф или ангст (как карта ляжет) на фразу "Еще хоть раз прикоснуться"_  
  
Ты никогда не знаешь, когда вам удастся встретиться вновь, и получится ли вообще. Вокруг бушует война, а вы по разные стороны фронта. Один неосторожный взмах палочки может убить кого-то из вас, или кого-то из ваших друзей и сторонников, кого-то, чья смерть может стать последней каплей, после которой уже невозможно закрывать глаза на окружающее, что бы сохранить чувства и близость. Впрочем, даже когда вы вместе у тебя создается впечатление, что он думает не о тебе, а о предстоящих сражениях. Ты напряжен и неподатлив, не получаешь всего возможного удовольствия. Иногда, даже больно, и, кажется, ему все равно. Ты думаешь, что он играет, что это очередной способ манипуляции, но все равно, когда он одевается, целует тебя в лоб и уходит, ты можешь думать только о том, удастся ли еще хоть раз прикоснуться к нему?   
Том чувствует напряженность и отстраненность Гарри, и думает, что долго эти отношения не продержаться, поэтому с каждым разом все больше отдаляется от него, потому что иначе не выдержит разрыва. Они оба часто делают ошибки, фатальные из-за количества зависящих от них людей. Эти отношения и правда не могут дальше длиться. Но директор Дамблдор всегда считал их самыми упрямыми из когда-либо учившихся у него студентов, быть может, это и есть их шанс. 

 

_ТР/РУ, можно использовать Гарри как посредника. "Вот ты и попался, глупый друг Гарри Поттера"._  
  
\- Вот ты и попался, глупый друг Гарри Поттера, - азартно хлопнул себя по колену темнейший волшебник современности, глядя на перевязанного, как кусок ветчины, плененного коварными Пожирателями, Рона Уизли. Храбрый гриффиндорец промычал что-то героическое, но был безжалостно прерван пнувшим его в бок Люциусом Малфоем. – Итак, - молвил Лорд, не обращая на реплики из зала внимания, и надел на нос очки с круглыми стеклами. – Сам, наверное, знаешь, почему тебя поймали. Ты заложник, приманка! С помощью тебя мы заманим сюда ЕГО!   
\- Гарри не попадется в эту ловушку пятый раз! – храбро возразил Рон, выплюнув кляп. Лорд в хорошо знакомых очках вызывал смутное томление внизу живота и головную боль при воспоминаниях о вчерашнем вечере.   
\- Вчера попался, - справедливо заметил Волдеморт. – И на прошлой неделе. И в феврале были случаи.   
\- Это военная хитрость! – нашелся Рон.   
\- Ну, да – мрачно согласился Реддл, - проиграть мне в карты тебя, очки, волшебную палочку и всю одежду до трусов, а потом бежать в таком виде мимо Пожирателей, которые просто не верили своим глазам и не пытались его ловить, было очень хитро!

 

_ТР/ГП, Том - воспоминание из дневника, "Мы встретимся, когда я буду реальным, и тогда все будет по-настоящему". Неопределенный конец, предполагающий хэппи-энд._  
  
Гарри не мог поверить, что Том из дневника, с которым он успел подружиться, который нравился ему даже больше, чем просто друг, оказался таким мерзавцем. Поттер просто не верил, что тот сможет хладнокровно убить Джинни.   
\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, - просил мальчик, с тревогой посмотрев на все более материального юношу. – Прошу тебя, Том!  
\- А что мне за это будет? – спросил дух, усмехнувшись. – Я не оставлю свое желание стать живым за просто так.  
\- Я сделаю все, что хочешь, только бы никто не умер! – заявил Гарри.  
Глаза Реддла блеснули, и он медленно подошел ближе. Его почти переставшие быть призрачными руки легли на щеки младшего волшебника, погладили. Лицо Тома склонилось, и Гарри зажмурился, ожидая сам не зная чего. Призрачные почти невесомые, почти теплые губы коснулись его губ, вызывая радостный вздох. Гарри приоткрыл рот, инстинктивно зная, что это даст больше удовольствия, но Том уже отстранился, напоследок проведя по лицу Поттера рукой. Воспоминание вдруг стало блекнуть, а к Джинни начала возвращаться жизнь.  
\- Мы встретимся, когда я буду реальным, и тогда все будет по-настоящему, - пообещал он.

 

_ГП/ТР "Наш последний шаг за грань" жанр любой_  
  
Первый шаг за грань для Гарри это предательство. Для него отвернуться от друзей значит перевернуть всю жизнь, сломать все устои. Но это только его личный шаг, потому что у Тома никогда не было друзей и предательство для него естественно. У Волдеморта своя грань, после которой жизнь делает переворот на сто восемьдесят. Первый шаг для него, признать, что есть кто-то, кого никогда не сможешь предать.   
Им приходится делать еще много шагов после этого. Иногда одним шагом преодолевая целый километры, иногда почти не сдвигаясь с места, но несмотря на то, что они как бы вместе, пути у них разные. И только в конце они объединяться, сделав один общий шаг за грань.

 

_ТР/ГП, править Англией - это такая мелочь для Темного лорда в сравнении с главным призом этой игры , "Победитель получает все"._  
  
\- Победитель получает все, - довольно усмехнулся Лорд, глядя на склонившегося перед ним юношу. Глаза Избранного горели яростным огнем, но Тому это нравилось, он перестал бы уважать мальчишку, если бы тот стал слишком покорным. Волдеморт чувствовал небывалое удовлетворение. Он был на вершине мира, захватил Англию, готов был атаковать остальные волшебные страны, но главное, он получил главный приз игры. Олицетворение света, которое еще ненавидит его, но скоро проникнется его идеями, его целями, им самим. Дикий безрассудный мальчишка, само существование которого вызов, скоро станет действительно его, нужно лишь чуть подождать. – И я получил тебя. 

 

_Салазар Слизерин/Гарри Поттер, "кто бы мог подумать", жанр любой._  
  
Салазар Слизерин споткнулся на лестнице, чуть не выколол себе глаз волшебной палочкой, когда пытался проклясть портрет, не пускавший его в собственные комнаты, опрокинул на себя кубок с тыквенным соком и заставил всех обитателей Хогвартса остро пожалеть о встрече с собой. Всех кроме Гарри, который после Невилла, Полумны и Тонкс готов был иметь дело с кем угодно. Особенно если этот кто-то победил Волдеморта одним косым взглядом и неожиданно метким заклинанием.   
\- Ну, кто бы мог подумать, - говорили волшебники, когда попадали на путь этого неуклюжего существа.   
\- Вот уж Волдеморт точно не думал, когда его вызывал, - довольно отвечал им Поттер, помогая Салазару проникнуть в его комнаты, отставляя подальше от края кубки и тарелки и заботливо поддерживая за локоток на лестнице.

 

_ГП\Годрик Гриффиндор, "я всегда мечтал увидеть тебя"_  
(простите, меня за хулиганство, но я не удержалась)  
-  
Я всегда мечтал увидеть тебя! – заявил Годрик, как только Поттер вошел в двери директорского кабинета. – Дай внимательнее посмотреть на тебя и обнять, герой, что вытащил меч, за который я отвалил гоблинам две тысячи галеонов, из этой гребанной, прожорливой, упрямой старой шляпы! Достать его мог только еще более упрямый и прожорливый маг, чем она сама! Ну, то есть истинный гриффиндорец!


End file.
